


Ein Hoch auf das, was uns vereint

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [23]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: André and Marc want to celebrate the Christmas season, and Marc is in charge of preparing the (non-alcoholic) drinks. Things don't go smoothly, but all is forgiven.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A lot of people really like this pairing, so I decided to give credit where credit is due. <3 Thank you for bringing us Schuertra/Bartle/whatever we call this ship!
> 
> The plot comes from my real life. I don't know if it could happen in Germany the way it happened to me/the way it happens in the story, but I hope you enjoy the story nevertheless.

André and Marc were looking forward to a quiet evening of Christmas movies and food by themselves before the rush of visiting loved ones and attending parties began. Marc was in charge of buying food, and André was in charge of decorating their apartment.

They had agreed not to drink alcohol that night because they had to travel the following day, so Marc decided to prepare a traditional drink known as _Apfelschorle_ for himself and André. He knew that it required apple juice and something fizzy like seltzer, but there were several seltzer varieties in the supermarket, so he picked the first one he saw and hoped it would do the job.

When he came home, André had decorated beautifully, and Marc told him so. "You've outdone yourself, _mi amor_. I hope the food will be as good."

"I'm sure it will be, _Schatz_. Want me to help?"

"No." Marc pointed to the couch. "Sit and get the movies ready. I still haven't figured out Netflix on your TV."

"Yes, sir!" André mock-saluted and sat down on the couch. 

Marc prepared the _Apfelschorle_ , happy to see that it looked like perfectly poured beer. (This is the point of _Apfelschorle_ according to some people: You can drink something similar to beer without risking intoxication.) He carried two glasses to the couch, handed one to André, and said, "What shall we toast?"

"Let's toast to...true love!" André smiled.

_"Amor verdadero,"_ said Marc, also smiling. They clinked glasses and tried their drinks.

André spat reflexively. "I should have told you to buy fresh apple juice, sweetheart. The bottle in the fridge was a little old."

"You did tell me to buy fresh apple juice, and I did." Marc wrinkled his nose. "I even threw out the old bottle before I left for the store!"

"Weird." André and Marc went into the kitchen, where André spotted the problem instantly. "Lemon-lime seltzer! You can't use flavored seltzer in _Apfelschorle_ \- at least, not until they invent apple-flavored seltzer, which seems highly unlikely."

Marc looked ready to cry. "I'm so sorry, André. They all looked the same in the store. I didn't think it mattered! Now I've ruined everything."

"Not really." André kissed his boyfriend's nose. "We'll just have apple juice." He poured two glasses, handed one to Marc, and said, _"Auf echte Liebe!"_

_"¡Al amor verdadero!"_ They clinked glasses and drank. "Much better. Now go back to the couch while I cook."

"OK." André did as he was told.

The meal was fabulous, the movies were funny, and the two men were able to agree that nothing had really been ruined. André, however, would be the one buying groceries until further notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Auf uns" by ~~German Maui~~ Andreas Bourani.  
>  Title translation: "A toast to (or: here's to) that which unites us."


End file.
